ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Size
Super Size is the fourth episode of the first season of Finn 10. Synopsis Donny the Grass Ogre is annoying Finn and Jake. Plot Finn and Jake are on a hill watching the clouds when they hear a lot of noise coming from the forest. So, they go investigate. When they get there, they see a grass ogre terrorizing the forest animals. Finn starts to charge at him, and changes to Cannonbolt, rolls up into a ball, and runs over the grass ogre. The grass ogre gets angry, and starts to randomly punch Cannonbolt in the face, causing him to collapse and change back. Jake then steps up, makes a giant fist, and punches the grass ogre about 30 feet (9.144 m) away! Donny gets up, groaning in pain, and starts calling Finn and Jake jerks and losers. Jake then stretches his arm and wraps it around the grass ogre's mouth to keep him quiet. When he stopped talking, Jake removed his arm from him and then Finn starts asking questions. The grass ogre says his name is Donny, and that he likes terrorizing the forest animals for fun. Finn and Jake then take Donny to their treehouse and try to make him not obnoxious. At some point later, Finn goes back to the forest and sees a bunch of Vulpimancers attacking the forest creatures. Finn tries to stop them, butt they were too powerful. Finn then went to go transform into Diamondhead, but instead ends up as Smallarge. So, instead, Smallarge blasted a warning shot at the Vulpimancers to stop them. It scared the Vulpimancers away, but then, an evolved Vulpimancer jumps out from the bushes.... He explained what goes on. "We are the Vulpimancers, and we have come to take over your planet!" Smallarge acts suprised. Smallarge asks, "What do you want with these animals, Vulpimancer?" The Evolved Vulpimancer continues, "We are eating the animals so we can reproduce and make MORE Vulpimancers!" "I don't think so!", said Smallarge. Then, the Vulpimancer goes back to explaining the plan, "You see, the grass ogre, Debbie-" Smallarge interrupted, "Donny." "Debbie, Donny, same thing.", said the Vulpimancer. "When the grass ogre acts obnoxious, he releases a strange chemical known as Obnoxygen. Obnoxygen is highly toxic to Vulpimancers. But, thanks to you and your dog, we can finally conquer your pitiful planet, then we get devoured by the cosmic Noctowl...." "No...", said Smallarge, as he reverts back to Finn. "What have we done...now the vulpimancers will eat all of the animals and take over.....I gotta fix this!" Finn runs home and sees Donny acting calm and polite. "Whoa. What happened?", said Finn. Jake replied, "While you were gone, I turned Donny into a civilized grass ogre!" "Oh, no!", said Finn, "We gotta fix this!" "Why?", said Jake. "Vulpimancers.", said Finn, "LOTS of Vulpimancers! And they want to eat all the forest animals!" "WHAT!?", said Jake. "We gotta go, Jake!", said Finn. Finn then transforms into Smallarge and Jake stretches into a giant, spiky monster. Smallarge and Jake start punching and kicking Donny to annoy him, but acts positive instead. Then, Smallarge fired an energy beam from his eye directly at Donny. Donny still refuses to get angry. Then, a voice is heard from a distance. The Evolved Vulpimancer is mocking Donny while the other Vulpimancers are laughing uncontrollably. "Why aren't you fighting back?", said the evolved Vulpimancer. Donny then goes into an outrage and starts teasing the animals again. Then, his body starts letting out Obnoxygen, forcing in Vulpimancers to flee. "Even though the animals are being bothered by Donny again,", said Finn, "It sure beats getting devoured by Vulpimancers!" "I hate this!", said one of the squirrels. "I'd rather deal with the Vulpimancers", said a bird. Then, Finn and Jake go home and play on Beemo. THE END Characters *Finn *Jake *Forest Animals *Cosmic Noctowl (mentioned) Villains *Donny (beginning of episode) *Vulpimancers *Evolved Vulpimancer Aliens Used *Cannonbolt *Smallarge (first appearance) (x2) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) Trivia *This is the first episode to include dialouge. *It is revealed that Diamondhead is on Finn's current playlist, even though he won't appear until Season 2. *This is the first time an alien is used twice in a single episode.﻿ *This is the first time a new alien is used twice in a single episode.﻿ Category:Finn 10 Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10 episodes